


Family you can find

by LeafoftheFox



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Friendship, In later chapters they are adults, Mild Angst, Platonic soumates, Siblings, Soulmates, but they're so adorable, half of them are children, i love these babies, they're characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:46:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafoftheFox/pseuds/LeafoftheFox
Summary: Everyone deserves love, you don't need a soulmate to find it, but it sure can make it easier





	Family you can find

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever attempt at soulmates. Now extended and edited! The POV character this chapter is 3 years old for context, I hope you enjoy <3

Darren leant of the edge of his less than a week old baby brother’s cot. Mummy had been away for ages and when she came back, she had a red face little boy with golden blonde hair and cherubic cheeks. Mummy had been sick forever and getting really fat. 

  
To be honest, Darren thought a baby was a rubbish get well present. Most people made a card with lots of glitter like he did, but those doctor people gave mummy a loud, annoying crying thing. They couldn’t be very smart, even if daddy had said they were and that they’d learned for ages. Maybe they had to learn for so long because they were stupid, and people were just being nice when they said doctors were smart.

  
Mummy had only been back for a day and she’d been very tired, so this was Darren’s first time seeing the baby. Mummy came up behind Darren and put her hand on his small shoulder.

  
“This is your brother Lucas, Darry,” she smiled, her face was all pale and tired, but she seemed really happy.

  
“Say hello.”

  
Darren opened his mouth to speak, but then stopped, the words drying in his mouth. Just saying hello didn’t seem right somehow. This would be the first time his brother ever heard him speak and mummy always said first impressions counted. That was why he would always smile and shake someone’s hand when introducing himself, even if they gave him weird looks. Daddy said he should be the bigger man.

  
Besides, he didn’t want Lucas to tease him for being lame the first time they met.

  
Darren scrunched his eyebrows in intense concentration for a few seconds, clenched his chubby fists as he though. Then he nodded firmly, having come to an almost mind meltingly difficult decision. He opened his mouth to say the words his parents would never reveal were printed on Lucas’ left thigh. A fact they would die too soon to talk to their sons about, too soon for them to ask if the secret was intentional or by virtue of absentminded fatigue preventing them from connecting the dots. Words that Lucas himself wouldn’t realise were from his older brother for many years.

  
Darren reached a hand towards those chubby cheeks and softly spoke, with an embarrassed blush colouring his face at the sentimental words. His tongue struggled to curl around the pronunciation he determinedly forced through.

  
“I’m going to take care of you.”


End file.
